Race to The Moon
by Kathy bess Croswell
Summary: ( 2p russia x 1p america) in the months leading up to the moon landing of 1969 Alfred F. Jones is working coding hoping for a smooth mission but when the new guy Viktor Braginsky steps into the equation things get a bit bumpy (i literally have no idea whats going on im fucking laughing)
1. Chapter 1

Race to the Moon

7-4-1949

Alfred was staring at a chocolate cake with a toothy grin. He was 5 now and after he blows out the candles his wish would come true! He took a deep breath before blowing them out making one of the biggest wishes of his life, to walk on the moon. Pleased with his wish he smiles at his mother, he'll never forget the way her eye shine like stars or how her long black hair always fell perfectly around her face.

"What did you wish for?"

"Mama you know I can't tell you!"

3-17-1969

He sighed brushing his hair out of his eyes. How long ago was that now? 19 years? Has it really been so long? He could still feel his mother arms around him like it was only a brief second ago. He really did miss the times where it was simpler, where he didn't have to work, where he didn't have to pay medical bills that cost more than his rent, where he didn't have to worry about his mother every waking second. He tried so hard to stay on his feet. A great job, important even. He probably just needs to get out before he works himself to death. Maybe he could ask that cute new Brit out to a drink or even his half bro, he just needs to get out. Looking over the code one last time he sent it in and shut down his computer.

"Everyone..." His boss said in a loud voice from the front if the room.

He sighed and turned to see a new man next to the boss. Red was all that came to Alfred's mind when he saw him. He was tall and his hair was just between red and brown like this wild rose that's a new shade of red that he's never seen before. And his eyes, his eyes were crimson. A stunning color that made Alfred stop breathing for a second. His mind snapped back to reality when his boss cleared his throat.

"This is Viktor Braginsky, He will be working with us from now on"

Alfred's eyes instantly narrowed when he heard the name. Looking around the room he saw everyone was slightly shocked and angry. Over the quiet mumbling of everyone in the room he cleared his throat again.

"Now I know what you're all thinking but it's not like that so I don't want to see anyone being rude to Mr. Braginsky ya'hear. Now get back to work. Also Alfred..."

Alfred's head perked up at the sound of his name.

"Yeah?"

"Show Viktor around would ya"

"But sir I'm sti-"

"That's an order "

A frown found its way on his face as he stood. He really didn't want to show the new guy around the office. He didn't even want to be at work to be honest. Why did he get stuck with the fucking commie?

"Yessir... Follow me "

Viktor looked about as happy as Alfred was. As they walked through the large building Alfred simply pointed and named the rooms the past. He was about to be done with this stupid job until he saw a familiar blonde head of hair walk out of the break room. A smile spread across his face.

"One moment ...Matty!"

The boy jumped at his name being called "huh what oh hello al"

"Bro come drinking with me later pretty please I need it"

"Al ... Ugh do you promise not to get drunk I really can't drive you home this time"

"I swear on my grave"

"You can't swear on your grave when you're not dead"

"Details details... So"

"Fine, meet me at the usual."

With that Matthew left and Alfred had a very satisfied smile on his face. After signaling Viktor to continue following him they continued down the corridor. He asked no questions he didn't even make a sound to show Alfred he was listening, it was annoying. All he heard was the others heavy foot steps behind him. Having enough he finally decided to break the silence.

"So Viktor was it? What did you do before joining this fine establishment?"

The other stiffened before answering obviously not expecting a question.

"...Violin"

"Like in an orchestra or something?"

"Sure"

"Sounds fun I guess so um... You like space because if you do you'll love it here"

"Yah..."

Viktor didn't know how to feel about this. He was at home just last week and now he was here, in America. It's not that he minded that much, he really didn't have that much of a life. If he did his job, he got paid. Money means living. And that's what he was doing, living. But now with this new project that honestly he thought was a waste of time, he had to deal with these Americans and every stupid unneeded thing they did. What exactly was his job? I guess right now he would be considered a spy of sorts. Being the only one with a dual citizenship he was an obvious choice for this job. After going over some brief training he was shipped out to this waste of space.

Walking along with the younger man, He was answering a series of questions that were probably just too waste time. When they stopped walking the other cleared his throat.

"So" Alfred looked at him with a small grin "you got all that? I know it's a kinda big place but you'll get used to it"

"Yeah..."

"Alright! Cool... Did the boss man tell you where you would be working or..."

"Coding"

"Oh right rockin you'll be working with me then"

"Joy"

"Huh?"

"Nothing" he looked away trying his hardest not to reply with a sarcastic remark. He did know one thing for sure, he did not like this Alfred in the slightest. He was a loud, rude, and flat out annoying. And behind that slightly charming grin he is probably just the same as every other damned person on this rock. A complete idiot.

Starting their walk back to the office Alfred chatted about nothing in particular while they walked, and Viktor couldn't help but notice the way his hair would shine when they passed a window or the single clump that refused to stay down. He was intriguing in a way but still to annoying to be of any real interest, or at least that's what Viktor kept telling himself.

When they finally arrived back at the first room from before Alfred showed Viktor to his desk, which was straight across from Alfred's. Viktor wasn't going to enjoy this in the least.

A few hours later, after he was introduced to a couple dozen of people and spent several hours avoiding questions of his past life, Viktor was allowed to leave. He headed to his car mumbling about how utterly stupid everything in this country was. He just wants to go home and rest.


	2. Chapter 2

A week soon passed and Viktor's job was relatively easy. The only bump in the road has been Alfred. He talks and talks and after a while Viktor zones out completely. But he keeps talking, why would whatever god that made this forsaken planet let this thing have the ability of speech. Sighing he put his head in his hands and sat like that until he heard the oh so familiar voice.

"Hey there buddy you okay over there? I know the feeling like it's the same thing every day and like Gary over there just won't shut up I mean why would he find it okay to talk no stop annoying huh, anyways have you seen that one guy who works the front desk? He's s-"

"For all that is holy shut your fucking mouth" Viktor quickly spat at the other. The gasp that came from Alfred would've been funny if he didn't have such a huge head ache.

"..I ...sorry" Alfred whispered and sank into his chair. He looks like a puppy who was just scolded. Turning back to his own desk he made a mental note to try to tell him to shut up a little nicer next time. Viktor combed his fingers through his hair and got back to work. This job is going to be the end of him if that boy doesn't do it first.

Alfred stared at the other man from the corner of his eye. He did feel sorry, was he really that bad? He knew he was annoying but he didn't think he was that annoying. He should apologize or something.

"Hey! Viktor Viktor Viktor Vic Vic Vic vi vi vvvvvvvvvvv "

"What do you want now" he turned to face the other who was practically jumping.

"I know how I can make it up to you! Let's go drinking! My treat!"

Viktor crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Sorry but I don't drink"

Pouting Alfred pulled his best puppy dog eyes he could muster

"Come on dude it's Friday and a drink would be great to celebrate your first week! One drink...come on?"

"If I say yes will you shut up?"

"Absolutely!"

"Then yes"

Right as the clock struck 6 Alfred jumped up from his desk over to Viktor. He had a big goofy grin on his face and his glasses were crooked on his nose. Viktor cleared his throat and pointed at Alfred's glasses until the other properly adjusted them. He was almost a foot taller than Alfred and standing next to him made him feel like a giant.

"Shall we get going" Alfred asked happily as he flashes one of his movie star smiles. They start their walk out of the office together down a long hallway with a few windows scattered here and there. With each window they pass Viktor became more interested in the others hair and how the dying light of the flaming Texan sunset made it glow. His untamable cowlick bouncing along with each step. Alfred was going on about some small bar that he was absolutely positive Viktor would love. He didn't really want to go to this bar with Alfred, in all honesty he just wanted to go home and sleep. But something about the cheerful blonde made him feel a sliver of warmth in his heart.

Once they left the building he was hit by a wall of heat still lingering from the day. He hated the heat with all of his being. It made him all sweaty and sticky and it was positively disgusting. His grumpy mumbling was cut off by Alfred's cheerful voice.

"Hop in your car and follow me there it's a quick drive"

"...sure"

Getting in his car he turned the ignition and nothing. He tried twice more and all he got was a huff and a sound that no car should make. Defeated he popped the hood and got out. While inspecting his engine (having no idea what any of it actually does) he heard the rumble from the others vehicle pull right beside him.

"Having some trouble there?"

"Yes" Viktor hoped this would get him out of the bar trip

"No wonder you're driving some British piece of shit! You're not gonna get anywhere with that. Wanna test drive this American male and see how it's supposed to be" Alfred quickly caught his words a sputtered a blush forming on his cheeks

"I meant car. American car."

"Car and male don't even sound similar"

"BAH! Whatever hop in I'll drive us there and give you a lift to your place after" Viktor frowned seeing as it's clear he's not getting out of this and got in.

To say Alfred's car was...eye catching, would be an understatement. It was painted a very cool blue color with white details and the interior was red leather. Impossible to miss. The drive to the bar was short but painfully quiet even for Viktor's standards. When they arrived the bright neon sign that was displayed proudly in front of the building made him squint.

((I have no fucking idea what the fuck I'm doing


End file.
